The Lightning Dragon Slayers
by deathknight17
Summary: Someone is targeting Council members culminating with the murders of nearly every member of a Council Enforcement Unit, all the trails lead back to Laxus Dreyar and he is taken into custody. Now Fairy Tail must find the real killer before Laxus is taken to his inevitable execution.


It was supposed to be just a routine takedown of another dark guild, the soldiers of the 3rd Custody Enforcement Unit were to go in and capture the Master of the Guild and all other mages like always. However the moment they made it to the dark guild building nothing was right; the sentries outside were panicking about something inside and actually looked happy to see the arriving Council squad. They were too scared to answer the captain's questions, but they warned him about a terrifying person who was ripping apart their fellow mages. This troubled young Jackie Stevenson, why would dark mages ever warn a Council Enforcement Unit about anything? Her captain simply dismissed it as them trying to protect their comrades and ordered the squad inside. The inside of the building was a bloody mess, bodies were lying everywhere each one horribly deformed, and there were burn marks all over the place.

"What the hell?" one soldier muttered in shock

"Maybe those mages were right?" another said

"Captain we need to get out now!" Jackie exclaimed

"No can do soldier, we stay and verify what happened to the leader of this place first" her captain said somehow holding his composure

"But sir something inside me is telling me that there is a monster in here and we need to leave!" she said

"There's nothing more terrifying than our Chairman if he finds out we ran out of here without doing our job" he said

"Oh come on Captain whoever came in here earlier did our job for us" a soldier said as he came back with the body of the Master of the guild

"Our mission parameters have changed then, someone unauthorized did this and now we find out who, perhaps it's related to all the murders that have been happening all over Fiore? Jackie if you're so scared you can stay outside and keep an eye on the prisoners" the captain said before he started organizing the rest of his unit into teams to investigate the building

"Fine" she said softly as she went outside still worried about the whole operation

A few minutes later everything went to hell; she could hear screams and saw several beams of lightning shoot out of the building at various places. After that there was an eerie silence that unnerved her, she wanted to go inside but the feeling from earlier told her to stay outside if she wanted to live. The door opened and her captain walked out with the same look the dark mages had on his face; she was relieved just to see him alive, but he suddenly stopped in place. Jackie could see someone behind him; the strange person took a deep breath and released a mighty roar of lightning that shot through the captain killing him instantly. The figure started walking towards her and she could pick out a few features: he was tall, muscular, was wearing a purple dress shirt with black jeans, he had blonde spiky hair, and finally as he was within a few feet of her, she could see he had a distinctive lightning shaped scar across his right eye.

"Laxus Dreyar?" she managed out which caused the man to stop

"That's right little one" he said with a large grin on his face

"Why, why did you kill everyone?" she asked with tears slowly forming in her eyes

"To send a message" he said

"What?" she asked with confusion

"Don't worry, I won't kill you because what's the point of doing all this if nobody knows who did it?" he said giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder "You should run now" he recommended

"Right" she said sprinting away before he would change his mind "Don't worry everyone, I'll get revenge for you even if it's the last thing I do"

"Now what do I do with you guys?" he asked as he turned to face the prisoners who were left behind

"Please don't kill us!" they pleaded

"Now how could I let a couple of evil people like yourselves go? My conscience just won't let me do it!" he said dramatically covering his face with his left hand "But it will let me do this" he said forming a large ball of lightning in his right hand that he fired at the mages; the moment the ball exploded he knew they were dead and walked away from the carnage with an evil grin.

Things were starting to look up for Fairy Tail, after the main group had come back two months ago and settled things with Twilight Ogre things were slowly returning to normal. Everyone was going out on jobs eager to restore Fairy Tail's reputation; Team Natsu seemed intent on doing that single handedly setting a record pace for jobs completed within a month. Laxus however was fine with taking things in stride and relaxing inside the Guild, drinking, and chatting with the other members.

"Man look at them go" Freed said watching Team Natsu rush off to do another mission

"Do they even bother sleeping?" Evergreen asked

"Knowing Natsu probably not" Bickslow laughed

"Well it's good that they're so eager, otherwise my old man would make us do some missions" Laxus said as he finished his beer "It's good to be back" he thought happily

"Hey, uh Master we might have a problem" Natsu said coming back inside

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked

"Well some 'Lahar' guy from the Council wants to talk to Laxus about a bunch of recent murders of some Council officials" Natsu answered

"Why does he want to talk to Laxus specifically though, wait do they think he's the one who committed these crimes?" Makarov asked growing very serious

"Hey old man I swear on my honor as a Fairy Tail member that I'd never do something like that" Laxus said in his defense

"We can vouch for him!" The Thunder God Tribe said in unison

"Well let's just get this out of the way and hope for the best" Makarov said

"And if they try anything funny we'll make them pay!" Freed exclaimed

"Easy guys, I can handle this on my own. I'm sure if I just explain to them that we've been gone for the last seven years then they can't connect it to me" Laxus said calmly as he got up to go outside along with Makarov. Things didn't go as he expected though, the moment he stepped outside he was restrained by three Council guards who forced a pair of handcuffs on him.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Natsu said angrily as he charged to help Laxus but he was held back by Gray and Erza

"If we resist then we'll just make things worse" Erza advised

"Calm down, I'm sure Master can settle this" Gray assured

"Why are you arresting my grandson?" Makarov asked

"Laxus Dreyar is wanted for the murders of over fifteen Council officials, for the unauthorized destruction of the Dark Guild _Black Mire_, and for the murders of every member of the 3rd Custody Enforcement Unit except one" Lahar answered reading off the official scroll

"That's impossible I only returned two months ago, I've been trapped on Tenroujima Island for seven years thanks to some extenuating circumstances!" Laxus said defensively

"While that is true, all the murders have taken place during the two months you've been back. Also the magical particles left near the scenes of the crimes match your _Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic_ perfectly, and we have the survivor from the 3rd Custody Unit that can testify to seeing the usage of lightning magic to kill her comrades, having a conversation with you, and was able to give an exact physical description of you." Lahar explained "I'll be frank with you Laxus, things don't look good for you right now; there's an overwhelming amount of evidence against you"

"I swear I haven't done any of that, I'm being framed!" Laxus exclaimed

"Tell me how it's possible for someone to be able to use your magic, aren't you the only active lightning dragon slayer in all of Fiore?" Lahar asked calmly

"I-I guess…" Laxus said looking downcast

"Take him to the Council Headquarters" Lahar ordered, his men nodded and took Laxus who went peacefully to the caravan.

"This isn't fair" Lucy said

"Don't worry Laxus, we'll find out who's actually behind this so don't worry about a thing!" Natsu yelled out as the door was about to close

"I'll hold you to that" Laxus said with an easy smile on his face, as the door closed he let out a sigh "I just hope that I'm not executed before you guys figure out who did this"

"Thank you for not turning this into something much worse" Lahar told them before leaving with the rest of his unit

"What do we do Master?" Freed asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu asked "We go find out who the actual killer is!"

"Things aren't that easy Natsu for one whoever is doing this made sure to wait for us to return before they started which means they have a clear vendetta against Laxus. Problem is that Laxus might have made an enemy out of someone while he was exiled, and I doubt the Chairman will let us talk to Laxus so we're pretty much wondering around in the dark right now." Makarov said

"Well he said that the magic matched Laxus' perfectly right?" Erza asked

"Yeah so?" Gray asked

"Are there any people who can copy others' magic?" Lucy asked

"There are those who can copy it to a degree but I've never heard of anyone who could do it so well that it's a perfect replica of the magic particles" Gray said

"Wait Laxus is an artificial Dragon Slayer right?" Wendy asked

"Yep he got the Lightning Dragon Slayer Lacrima implanted in him, but he didn't learn from a dragon like you, me, or Gajeel" Natsu answered

"So that means there could be first generation Lightning Dragon Slayer who did this. It would explain how the magics ended up matching perfectly since it's the same type of magic artificial or not" Wendy said

"You're a genius Wendy!" Natsu exclaimed

"Wait, but didn't Lahar say that they had a witness who claimed to have talked to Laxus?" Gray asked

"That's the confusing part I mean Laxus has a very… distinctive appearance it's difficult to mistake other people for him" Erza said

"So you think Laxus did it?" Freed asked

"Of course not, but what I am trying to figure out is how whoever did this could make it so they either looked like Laxus exactly or could convince the survivor that it was Laxus. This might not just be someone who holds a vendetta against Laxus it's too organized for one angry person, this might be a conspiracy against Fairy Tail" Erza said

"Well either way we need to clear his name quickly, otherwise this will cause quite a blowback against us" Makarov said

"The loyal members of the Thunder God Tribe will see to it that our leader is exonerated!" Freed announced

"Who elected you our representative?" Evergreen asked

"Nobody, he just likes saying dramatic things" Bickslow sighed

"No" Makarov said flatly

"Huh!" they responded in shock

"Everyone knows that you three would follow him to hell and back, which unfortunately means that people would see you as irrationally trying to protect him regardless of all the evidence against him" Makarov explained

"That…makes sense" Evergreen sighed

"So who goes then?" Gray asked

"You guys of course" Makarov said wondering why he needed to be asked

"Wait but wouldn't we be associated with him too?" Erza asked

"Not in the same way those three would and besides… I may not have told everyone that Laxus is once again an official Fairy Tail member" Makarov explained

"It's been two months though" Lucy said

"Well I was going to do it tomorrow but now I'm glad I decided to be lazy" Makarov said with a sheepish grin before growing serious "Listen we don't have much time, the Chairman isn't fond of us in the slightest and probably wants to make Laxus an example as soon as possible" Makarov explained

"Don't worry Master, nobody messes with Fairy Tail and gets away with it" Natsu said confidently while cracking his knuckles


End file.
